User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/Star Wars: Clone Commander
A couple of days ago, I had a dream about a new Star Wars TV series called "Clone Commander". The story takes place around the same time as Rebels, but just a few years earlier. However, the series goes against just about everything Rebels says and, honestly, it definitely seemed like a better story than Rebels ever was. The Story The series is focused on Captain Rex, who has defected from the newly formed Empire, and Commander Wolffe, now a head officer of the 104th Shadow Troopers with Boost, Comet, and Sinker. Eventually, they develop a strong rivalry between one another. Rex has a few allies by his side, despite only one of them being a clone. Bo-Katan, Ahsoka Tano, and two young smugglers accompany him through a mojority of the show. Soon, he would be reunited with Kix, who tells him the tragedy of Echo and Jesse. Echo has been brain-washed through extensive programming and now serves the Empire while Jesse attempted to go AWOL, but was killed in the process. Even though this is probably a better story than Rebels, it seemed that my unconscious mind chose to have Bo-Katan and Rex as a couple. I normaly would heavily disagree with Rex being in any sort of relationship, but seeing that Bo and Rex have a bit in common, I calmed myself and decided to let it pass. The group forms from the first episode(s), which lasts an hour or so and can be two separate episodes. The group is primarily made up of a young smuggler named Jaden, Rex and Bo's daughter (no name), Rex, Bo-Katan, and Ahsoka. The Characters Rex wears his pahse two armor, but it is now covered in blaster marks and soot from detonators. Bo Katan wears her old armor, but the helmet has a design similar to Rex's with the blue jaing eyes. Ahsoka wears parts from Rex's old phase one gear, but not until the episode after they find her. Before that, she wears a black version of her Clone Wars Jedi gear. Wolffe and the 104th wear black stormtrooper armor with their same markings, but now in red. The two children wear robes and rags. Kix wears parts of his pahse one gear, but has an imperial stormtrooper helmet with the same red cross as the one on his shoulder pad. Episode 1: Union The opening is similar to TCW opening; showing a scene of what is being said by a narrator, but can be female or male. Rex is on Dantooine, sitting by a heavily damaged AT-TE. He hears footsteps and chooses to investigate. When he reaches the edge of the field that the walker is in, the footsteps stop and the roar of a jetpack takes its place. The roaring stops and Rex turns to face the helmet of Bo-Katan. She takes off her helmet and smiles at him while the footsteps return and a young girl runs to clench on to Rex's leg. The two adults talk about how it's great to see each other. When hey hear the sound of TIE fighters, all three open up the damaged walker in scurry inside. As they breathe heavily in the dark space, the sound fades and they climb out. Rex utters the name "Wolffe" before grabbing lifting the child in his arms and walking the opposite direction of the fighters with Bo-Katan following him. The scene then changes to view an Imperial Star Destroyer in the green atmosphere before showing three TIE fighters coming in to land in the hangar where Wolffe impatiently waits for their return. As the pilots exit their crafts, Wolffe asks if they succeeded in their run. The pilots shake their heads at the commander who's face is clearly enraged now. He tells them to prepare themselves for a serious punishment before leaving to a small room with a holoprojector table. Wolffe turns it on and it flashes the blue image of a stormtrooper squad of three walking on rough terrain. Wolffe then says if Sinker, Comet, and Boost have found anything. They claim they have not found anything and Wolffe slams his fist on the table. He tells the troops to keep searching for a Torguta Jedi before tunring off the projector. He sits in a chair behind him presses his palm on his face as if he has a headache and then stares at his Imperial helmet on a desk to his left. The child is now complaining on Rex's back saying when they are going to be done walking. Rex assures that they will find a way to leave soon. He then stops in the middle of walking and signals for Bo to stop. They listen for a brief moment and a shadow of a Togruta is visible to the viewers, but not the characters. The sadow moves quickly, causing veaves to rustle and twigs to snap. Rex grabs a blaster from his belt after setting the child down. He aims a a figure who he cannot identify. After taking tow steps forward, he orders for the person to reveal themself. The figure then moves out of the trees' shadow and appears to be an older Ahsoka Tano. She has only one lightsaber clinging to her belt. After lowering his blaster, Rex exclaims that they've found the Jedi Commander he served with. Bo-Katan questions whether she is reliable, until she is interrupted by Tano who reminds the Mandalorian of their encounter on Carlac. Tano then explains that she had tracked Rex down in need of his help to defend her from the Empire. Rex then asks if she has a ship, and Tano leads them to another clearing where a rusty and battered Republic shuttle (like the one seen in The Unknown Clone Wars episode) is resting. Rex doubts its reliability and Bo pats his back as reassurance. They climb aboard and the show fades to commercials. More to come. Category:Blog posts